Bukan Permainan
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Lagi-lagi salah Kirino...atau setidaknya itu yang bisa orang awam lihat dari sudut pandang Hikaru. Kenapa Kirino lagi yang jadi pemicu terjadinya perselisihan paham antara Kariya dan Hikaru? Belum lagi ada Shindou juga. Mungkinkah cerita yang ruwet ini bisa jadi lebih ruwet lagi? Warning: shou-ai, MasaHika, slight TakuRan, and very slight other pairings.


**Raimon Jr. High 15.00**

"TSURUGI!" demikian teriakan maniak sepak bola kita saat melakukan '_death hug_' terhadap striker kita tercinta, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Tsurugi memang sempat terlarut dalam sensasi yang ia rasakan…tapi tetap saja dia harus menjaga _image_-nya karena mereka masih ada di sekolah.

"…T-Tenma, bangun dong! Kamu ini berat tau!" sahut Tsurugi dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ah, _gomen_ Tsurugi! Habis…hari ini aku kan nggak ketemu Tsurugi sama sekali. Jadi…ya…" kata-kata Tenma terputus. Sebenernya dia mau bilang kalau dia kangen setengah mati ama si rambut _navy_…tapi kan nggak enak kalo pake acara romantis-romantisan di depan temen (baca: Hikaru yang dari tadi terdiam dalam kecengoan).

"…Kageyama, kenapa kamu memandangi kami sampai segitunya?" tanya Tsurugi tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat penyakit gugup Hikaru kembali.

"E-eh, maaf! Aku nggak bermaksud apa-apa kok…" Hikaru hanya tersenyum tipis…namun senyuman itu tergantikan dengan ekspresi murung tatkala wajahnya mengarah ke _sunset_.

"Hikaru, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Tenma seraya menepuk pundak temannya. "Ng, iya…sepertinya aku cuma kelelahan," gumam Hikaru pelan dan segera menyusuri jalan ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah, dan menghilang entah ke mana…

…

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lihat Kariya hari ini?" Tsurugi mulai memecah keheningan.

"Ya, tadi dia baru saja pulang bersama Kirino_-senpai_…"

* * *

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**First official Indonesian MasaHika fic**_

_**Bukan Permainan**_

_**Starring: Kageyama H./Kariya M.**_

_**Genre: Romance/Angst (maybe…o_O)Ini bisa juga merujuk ke rada-rada humor, or in other words, GARING…tapi awalnya ini bukan fic humor jadi ya…maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.**_

_**Warning: Shounen-ai, typo, gaje, abal2, maybe a songfic. Dan mohon dimaklumi kalo author satu ini terbiasa nulis humor abal-abal…jadi…you know lah what I mean ==v**_

_**Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hikaru terus melangkah dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sedih?

Sepi?

Hampa?

GALAU?

_Nobody knows_. Bahkan Hikaru pun tidak…

Semua ini dimulai…sejak kejadian minggu lalu…

_**Flashback**_

Hikaru duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan di salah satu café dekat sekolah Raimon. Dengan wajah berseri tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun ia bersedia menunggu Kariya Masaki yang sudah resmi menjadi '_you-know-what_'-nya .

Hanya saja…

…

Waktu sudah berlalu dua jam dari waktu yang sudah disepakati…apa tidak keterlaluan?

Melihat dia sendirian; selama dua jam, hanya satu hal yang bisa ia pastikan.

Banyak orang keluar-masuk café tersebut…orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

Coba deh, mana ada orang yang masuk ke café dan hanya duduk…selama DUA JAM secara terus-menerus, tanpa melakukan apa-apa?

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Itu kenyataan yang mudah…atau bisa juga dibilang sulit…

Sulit diterima bagi yang bersinar…

Ia tidak bisa percaya…atau mungkin tidak mau percaya…

Hikaru mulai berpikir…

_**Aku hanya dipermainkan.**_

…

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Itulah yang tertanamkan di benaknya saat ini. Perasaan Kariya kepadanya memang tidak setulus yang diucapkan.

Dari kemarin pun Kariya terus jaga jarak dengannya…entah untuk apa…

Hikaru tidak mau tahu.

…

PLETAK

"_G-gomen_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang memang cukup familiar di telinga Hikaru.

"…kapten…"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Seharusnya kau sudah pulang bukan?" Shindou mulai membantu Hikaru berdiri.

"Eh? M-memang sekarang jam berapa?" Hikaru mulai kaget.

Shindou membetulkan jam tangannya, "Sudah jam setengah lima…jam pulang sekolah kan sudah satu setengah jam yang lalu!"

"I-iya…soal itu…" Hikaru bingung mau menjawab apa. Apa dia sempat berhenti tiba-tiba? Atau dia ngelamun? Atau gara-gara author pakai acara _flashback_ segala?

Melihat adik kelasnya yang kebingungan, Shindou lebih memilih untuk ganti topik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lihat Ranmaru tidak?" tanya Shindou.

…

"_Padahal tadi dia pulang sama Kariya…apa kapten tidak tahu ya?" _demikian batin Hikaru.

"Nggak; tumben _senpai_ nggak pulang bareng-bareng," jawab Hikaru polos; pura-pura nggak tahu (dan nggak mau tahu).

"Tadi sih katanya dia ada urusan dan nyuruh pulang duluan. Tapi katanya dia belum sampai rumah jadi…"

"Ng...bagaimana kalau kita mencari dia bersama-sama?" usul Hikaru tiba-tiba. Ya…siapa tahu 'berburu Kirino' bisa menghilangkan kegalauannya sedikit.

"Boleh saja. Kalau begitu aku cari ke arah sana dan…kau ke arah situ, oke?" Shindou mengatur strategi dan mereka mulai menjalankan petualangannya.

* * *

_Ima…koko ni…nani ga aru ka?_

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Ke kiri.

Ke kanan.

Berputar-putar.

Aku sudah hampir kehabisan nafas…

Hampir semua tempat sudah kucari.

Ya, hampir…

Kupercepat langkahku…tatkala ku melewati lapangan dekat sungai; tempat tim Raimon biasa berlatih.

Dan disitulah…

Aku mulai merasa harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

_Kariya masih jauh dari jangkauanku_.

* * *

_Ichibyou dake…kokyuu o tomete_

_Nani mo miezu tachisumu boku_

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

Di tengah perbincanganku dengan _senpai_, sebuah sosok terlihat di tepi jalan sana.

…tunggu dulu…itu…

…

Sebelum ku sempat memanggilnya, kapten sudah datang duluan.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan…tapi mata kapten justru terbelalak melihat kemari…

Ku lihat juga ke arah _senpai_; dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut lagi, kapten langsung menarik tangan Hikaru dan lekas pergi.

"T-tunggu…Hikaru!" panggilku. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa disangkal bahwa itu hanya bagaikan angin lalu.

Aku hanya menoleh ke arah _senpai_…dan pada saat yang bersamaan ia juga menoleh ke arahku.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hitungan kelima, kami berdua lari…

Lari mengejar seseorang…yang takut telah kita lukai…

* * *

_Dore dake suteki na kotoba de utatte mo kitto_

_Kimi dake ni wa sono hitotsu sae todokanai n darou?_

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

"Kapten, kapten kenapa?" aku hanya kebingungan dengan aksi kapten seperti ini.

Memang benar sih, jika aku jadi kapten aku juga pasti kabur begitu saja dari sana…tapi…

"…Bukan apa-apa," ia perlahan berhenti. Helaan nafasnya menandakan bahwa sesuatu pasti tidak beres antara kapten dan Kirino_-senpai_.

Sementara itu; aku hanya terpaku. Memandangi kapten yang gemetaran…aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya.

…

Setelah helaan nafas yang kedua, ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Sudahlah," katanya sambil tersenyum lemah, "sebaiknya kau pulang; sudah hampir larut."

* * *

_kekkyoku bokura minna_

_yowai ikimono dakara_

_namida o nagasu no sa_

* * *

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berat hati.

Bukannya apa-apa…

Setelah melihat kejadian yang tadi; di dekat sungai…

…

Sepertinya air mata ini tidak tertahankan…

Atau masih bisa…?

"Hikaru!" sayup-sayup kudengar panggilan.

Menoleh ke belakang hanya akan memperburuk suasana…aku sudah tahu dengan jelas pemilik suara itu.

Ku percepat langkahku; berharap agar ia cepat sirna…

"Hikaru, tunggu!" kini kurasakan…genggaman tangan yang kuat, tapi penuh kehangatan.

…

Perlahan pun, ia menarikku ke dalam pelukan.

Terkejut; ku tak bisa bereaksi banyak…

"Hikaru," desahnya. "Yang kau lihat tadi…tolong jangan salah paham…"

Suara ini…kehangatan ini…

**Aku tidak tahan lagi.**

Air mata mulai menetes perlahan, aku tak peduli jika membasahi pundaknya.

Tapi…

"Kariya…" aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Seberapapun keinginanku untuk tetap bersamamu, perasaan ini tidak benar…"

Dengan demikian aku lari.

Dan satu hal lagi yang pasti…

_**No turning back.**_

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

Gagal lagi…

Selalu begini…

Apakah ini takdir, jika ia terus menghindar dariku?

Apakah ini sudah seharusnya, jika pundak dan tanah yang kupijaki ini…

…basah secara bersamaan…?

* * *

_kanashimu nante_

_tsukareru dake yo_

_nani mo kanjizu_

_sugoseba ii no_

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Sesungguhnya pun tak perlu begini kan…?

Jelas-jelas Kariya tak peduli lagi denganku jadi...untuk apa?

Bukankah lebih baik aku menyendiri? Menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku lelah berputar-putar terus namun tak membawakan hasil? Lebih baik begitu, bukan?

Lebih baik tidak merasakan apa-apa kan?

…

Sudahlah, aku ini masih kelas 1 SMP…belum mengenal yang namanya cinta sejati, apalagi mendapatkannya…huft.

Bukannya ini semua serasa bagaikan permainan? Dia hanya bermain kalau ia mau, tidak setiap saat. Akhir-akhirnya pun dia lebih baik bersama Kirino_-senpai_…

_**Tuk tuk**_

Seperti bunyi ketokan…

Mustahil…ini kan lantai tiga…!

* * *

_ima aitai hito wa imasu ka?_

_kitto sore wa_

_boku janai n darou kedo_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mungkin ini sesuatu yang mustahil bagi Hikaru…

…tapi tidak bagi Kariya.

"Hikaru, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya sang pemuda berambut biru-hijau itu.

Loncat dari pohon yang tingginya melebihi dua lantai memang tidak mudah, tapi demi ini…

Hikaru mulai dengan ragu-ragu.

Sejumlah pertanyaan mulai muncul di benaknya.

Pertama, sejak kapan Kariya bisa memanjat pohon yang tingginya…luarbiasa itu?

Kedua, **untuk apa dia melakukan itu**?

Ketiga, SEJAK KAPAN HIKARU MEMPERBOLEHKAN KARIYA MASUK LEWAT BERANDA DI KAMARNYA?

KEEMPAT-

"Ng…Hikaru, boleh tidak nih? Kalau tidak juga-"

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar."

Hikaru mulai menekan tombol demi tombol yang menunjukkan kata sandi untuk membuka beranda itu. Maklum, Hikaru kan berasal dari keluarga Kageyama yang ternama. Keamanannya pun cukup ketat.

…

Dan itulah pertanyaan keempat…

**BAGAIMANA CARANYA KARIYA BISA MENEROBOS MASUK TANPA DIKETAHUI OLEH BEGITU BANYAK SATPAM DI GERBANG DEPAN?**

"Hikaru…? Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu?" Kariya menyentikkan jarinya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan konsentrasi Hikaru.

"T-tidak, hanya saja…"

Hikaru mulai bingung. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kehadiran Kariya tidak diharapkannya? Tapi itu pasti melukai perasaannya. Manalagi, sepertinya dia sudah melukai banyak orang duluan berhubung bunyi ambulans mulai sampai ke telinganya.

Helaan nafas muncul.

"Jadi…kau mau apa ke sini?" tanya Hikaru dengan nada datar, walaupun ia mencoba untuk terdengar seperti biasa. Langkahnya perlahan dibawa ke tempat tidur dan duduklah ia di situ.

Helaan nafas juga muncul dari yang satu lagi.

"Aku hanya; ingin minta maaf untuk yang tadi," jawab Kariya singkat yang sedikit menambah kemuraman di wajah coret_uke_coret-nya itu.

"Apa yang perlu kumaafkan?" kali ini nada amarah mulai jelas terdengar.

Kariya semakin gugup untuk melanjutkan permohonan maafnya yang sepertinya harapan untuk diterima sekitar 0.01% dalam kamusnya.

"Err…itu…yang di dekat sungai. Aku mohon agar kamu mau mengerti, Hikaru. Tidak ada sesuatu yang sesuatu banget di antara aku dan Kirino_-senpai_. _Senpai _itu lagi ada masalah jadi…aku…gimana ya ngomongnya?" Kariya malah bingung sendiri.

Kalau boleh, Hikaru sebenarnya mau menertawai aksi _seme_-nya yang (selalu) gaje tersebut. Tapi kan bisa merusak _image_-nya seseorang yang lagi marah.

"Kamu dimintai tolong untuk membantunya, begitu? Atau kamu yang mau…?" Hikaru menawarkan pilihan.

"Ya pastinya dia yang minta tolong. Aku tidak ingin membuat kapten sakit hati dengan salah paham…terlebih lagi hubungan mereka lagi kurang baik…"

"Oh…" Hikaru cuma manggut-manggut, tapi aslinya dia nggak nangkep.

"…terutama kamu, Hikaru."

…

"Eh?" sontak keluar demikian dari bibir sang _shota_. Baru kali ini dia menoleh lagi ke arah Kariya setelah beberapa menit permohonan maaf yang sekali lagi; kemungkinan diterima hanya 0.01% dalam kamus Kariya.

Sang pemburu mulai mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Hikaru.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan engkau, aku benar-benar menyukaimu," kata Kariya seraya mengusap dahi Hikaru pelan…dan tanpa sadar ia juga sudah duduk di ranjang Hikaru.

Hikaru yang tadinya bernada kasar mulai kehilangan kata-kata. Ya, memang Hikaru bukan tipe _uke _yang bagaimana…justru ia paling lemah dengan perhatian dari sang _seme_!

Afeksi itu terus dirasakannya…sampai…

"Ng…ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang Kirino_-senpai _ada masalah bukan?" Hikaru memotong aksi Kariya barusan…sekaligus untuk me'normal'-kan kembali wajahnya yang tadi sudah merah padam.

"Iya, dia ada masalah dengan kapten. Dia ingin akur kembali…tapi tidak tahu bagaimana," pundak Kariya terangkat dan ia malah tiduran. Mungkin karena kelelahan menyerang _security _dan memanjat pohon yang sekali lagi-

Oke, kembali ke topik.

"Begitu…pantas tadi kapten agak aneh," Hikaru menambahkan, dan ia pun ikutan tiduran.

…

"Hikaru?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku kan?"

…

Entah kenapa wajah Hikaru tiba-tiba memerah lagi.

Ekspresi Kariya menyatakan kebingungannya, dan sabar menunggu jawabannya.

Tapi…

Hikaru mulai merasa aneh.

Kenapa…perlahan Kariya seperti mendekat…?

_5 cm_

_3 cm_

_1 cm_

"…kurasa kau bisa kuampuni sekarang…Kariya."

"Lain kali panggil Masaki saja."

"Eh-"

_0 cm_

…

_Reversing data_

_5 cm_

"…."

Hikaru masih _speechless_, sementara Kariya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu baru permulaan…Hika_-chan_," katanya yang membuat Hikaru menjadi semakin mirip dengan tomat…**lagi**.

Tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut Kariya.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan seperti itu. Lebih baik kau tersenyum saja, oke? Lagipula…kau kan lebih manis kalau tersenyum," Kariya mengusap lagi kepala Hikaru sedikit. Sementara itu…

Hikaru memproses sedikit dari kata-kata tersebut…dan hanya memberikan jawaban…

"_H_-_hai'!_"

Yang disertai dengan senyuman yang bersinar.

"_Sasuga…"_

* * *

_sonna kanashii kao wa niawanai yo_

_issho ni utaou_

_Smiling together_

* * *

**A/N: DEMIKIAN FIC SUPER GAJE SATU LAGI TERSELESAIKAN! **

**SFX: JENG JENG JENG JENG (setelah fic selesai, kegajeannya kembali)**

**Oke2, kembali serius.**

**Entah kenapa saia kepikiran bikin fic romance segaje ini untuk MasaHika…ya, salahkan lagu-lagu galau Vocaloid yang dari kemaren NicoNicoChorus-nya itu terlalu epic untuk dilewatkan /pletak/**

**Dan untuk MasaHika-nya sendiri…SAIA UDAH GALAU BUAT BIKIN FIC RESMI INDO TENTANG MEREKA *-***

**Soalnya fic Shou-ai Indo saia kebanyakan MasaRan XD Walaupun ada jg yang berkembang ke TakuRan dan MasaHika…tapi tetep aja intinya bukan itu. Dan sepertinya PUN kali ini saia pake MasaRan lagi untuk penambah suasana…  
**_**Old habits die hard **_**o_O Dan ini juga gara2 RP-an ama temen saia di fandom seberang lautan sana (baca: InaIre anime) yang bikin saia tambah cinta aja sama ni pairing dan berhasil mengembangkan gerakan **_**spread the MasaHika love **_**ke fandom Indonesia /ditendang karena curcol berlebihan**

**Oke…bagi yang mau tahu lagu yang lirik-liriknya terlampir diatas…berikut daftar lagunya ^^ :**

**-Tell Me (Killua/Hunter x Hunter 2012)**

**-Karakuri Pierrot (Hatsune Miku/Vocaloid)**

**-Orange (Kagamine Len/Vocaloid)**

**-Mr. Music (Vocaloid)**

**-Bad Apple! (Touhou) /katanya**

**-Interviewer (Megurine Luka/Vocaloid)**

**-Smiling (Nico Nico Club)**

**Untuk artinya…saia yakin **_**minna-san **_**di fandom ini banyak yang ngerti Jepang, **_**demo **_**kalau masih mau tanya…PM **_**anytime **_**^^ (atau silahkan cari di website lyrics terdekat /shotdead)**

_**Anyway**_**, mind to RnR?**

**See ya in the next dimension…make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-  
**


End file.
